The present invention is directed to an hour chime clock having a function to chime hours.
One arrangement of well-known hour chime clocks is that wherein hours are visually informed by displaying means which chiefly use ornaments such as dolls making motions when chiming the hours.
The displaying means of the prior art hour chime clock function simply to attract one's attention by exhibiting ornamental effects.